


Egg and Heart

by VictorKlee



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "Harry's hand came up to softly caress the young one's cheek with a calaused knuckle, 'you still look so... exquisite.'"





	Egg and Heart

It was against the rules to date anyone. In the Kingsman it was frowned upon. Any significant other was considered a distraction or a threat to confidentiality. The only thing worse was a relationship with a coworker. 

"Don't shit where you eat," Eggsy's mother would always warn him. 

But Eggsy was always one to break and bend rules to his liking. And when he had met Harry he just had to snap them. 

Harry was not only a mentor, but a dashing DILF of a spy. Eggsy was absolutely enamored with his ability to talk his way in and out of situations. His words were like crack and he craved more and more of it. And if his words weren't enough his actions were just the cherry on top. He was elegant, calculated, precise- both in combat and in bed. It was enough to drive him to the brink of delirium.

Oh god, that's what he had missed most about Harry. He missed those nights where they would sneak off after operations and just let out all the animalistic urges that mocked them throughout the day.

Even when Harry had left the wants where just building inside him. He told himself he had moved on. That isn't to say he wasn't in love with the princess- it was just a different kind of love- but the love he felt for Harry was unbearable. 

And now he was back. His memories were back. They were alone again, just like old times. At first there was silence. It was uncomfortable and unbearable, because they both knew exactly why they wanted to see each other like this. 

In a second their eyes met willfully. Each gaze held the other's with overwhelming strength. Eggsy stood in front of Harry, who had been sitting on his bed. Neither had spoken a word or made a move. 

Eggsy suddenly snapped, "I thought you were DEAD."

Harry didn't say a word, and neither did his eyes. But inside he was melting. He knew it wasn't his fault, and he knew that Eggsy knew that too. He knew that Eggsy was just venting the way he usually did; he would just let it all out in a fit of anger and yelling. 

But more quickly than he could have anticipated Eggsy's tone shifted, "I thought you were dead..."

Harry's hand came up to softly caress the young one's cheek with a calaused knuckle, "you still look so... exquisite." 

Eggsy suddenly grabbed his face, smashing it against his own. He kissed him in a sloppy attempt to show just how much he missed him without truly admitting it out loud. The only thing keeping him anchored now was Harry; the thought and reminder that Harry was now here and alive and well. He could feel his firm torso and his heart beating through his chest. His hands were folded around his back, drawing him in closer. Eggsy could feel feel his body tremble, crying for the missed time.

"I'm sorry," Harry gasped between kisses, his breath hot on his lips, "my love- I'm sorry."

There was no reason to apologize but Harry didn't know what else to say. 

Eggsy was getting sloppy, grabbing wantonly at Harry's shoulders and neck. The smell of his cologne was so familiar. The feel of his skin. The odd tugging in his heart. It was all familiar. 

"Let me see you," Eggsy pleaded against his lips, "I don't- I don't believe it." 

He pulled away, though Harry wasn't prepared, still keeping their lips locked one more second before finally giving in. 

There they were right in front of him; those brown eyes, that sculpted face, that... everything. Alive.

He fell into Harry's arms, and like he knew what was coming he caught him. Eggsy's legs rested at each side of his thighs and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His face was buried deeply into the crook of his neck, where he could breath in the familiar scent of his smooth aftershave.

"Never leave me again..." Eggsy pleaded, "Never..." 

"Never," Harry promised him, "Never..."


End file.
